Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme ça
by Frenda-sama
Summary: J'ai accidentellement atterris dans le futur et pratiquement couché avec un homme, avec qui je suis normalement dans le futur alors pourquoi... Oui pourquoi il ne me supporte pas dans le présent ? Pourquoi est-il aussi dégouté de moi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage~ xD

**Pairing : **Vous verrez par la suite x3

**Résumé :** J'ai accidentellement atterris dans le futur et pratiquement couché avec un homme, avec qui je suis normalement dans le futur alors pourquoi... Oui pourquoi il ne me supporte pas dans le présent ? Pourquoi est-il aussi dégouté de moi ?

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

M pour yaoi et langage sûrement crus.

* * *

**Ne m'ignore pas comme ça _ Part 1**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Ça semblait être une journée totalement banale et ennuyeuse, personne à tuer, pas de mission en ce moment et la cause de tout ça ? Parce que ce foutu Boss et le capitaine sont en ce moment totalement hors-service ! Je vous jure, depuis cette bataille avec les prétendus bébés les plus puissants du monde et l'autre qui s'est ramené avec sa tétine sans couleur, je n'ai plus rien à faire ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est lors de la dernière bataille, un combat fatidique et qui semblait être bien sanglante et redoutable, je n'ai même pas pu y participer ! C'est quoi cette énorme arnaque franchement ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça à un prince, ils n'ont pas honte !?

Alors que je marche sans direction précise, juste pour me divertir légèrement, ce qui ne marche malheureusement pas... Je commence à entendre des cris qui me semble très familière, comme des cris de joua d'un enfant. Je me rapproche de ces ''cris'' pour savoir qui sait et à ma plus grande surprise, je vois le gamin de la foudre des Vongola et sa petite copine plus connue sous le nom de bombe humaine, si je me souviens bien son nom c'est I Pin... Ouais c'est ça... Je souris et me dis que j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de divertissement~

Je m'approche alors du son des deux gamins, puis, enfin arrivé, je les vois alors dans un petit parc pour enfants, en train de s'amuser dans un bac à sable à construire des petits châteaux. Je m'avance alors et vois qu'il y a aussi Fūta, le gamin des classements, qui fait aussi des petites sculptures avec le sable et une vieille femme assise sur un banc juste à côté en train de les regarder avec amusement. Tss... c'est sûrement celle qui s'occupe de ces gamins... bon et bien il va falloir trouver un autre jouer pour satisfaire le prince~ si je joue à ma façon avec ceux-là, les supérieures ne seront pas vraiment indulgents avec le prince cette fois-ci.

Je commence alors à marcher de l'autre côté pour trouver n'importe quel divertissement pour satisfaire ma royale personne mais entend de suite un cri puis un pleur provenant du bébé gardien Vongola, je me retourne et le vois allongé sur le dos, par terre, en dehors du bac à sable. J'entends ensuite un petit cri venant du gamin aux classements qui me dit de faire attention et de regarder en haut. Je le regarde surpris puis regarde en haut et vois alors un gros machin rose aller directement sur moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que cette chose m'entoura. J'entends ensuite une sorte d'explosion et je vois une grosse fumer rose s'envelopper autour de moi, puis plus rien... Juste un sentiment de chaleur autour de moi, une sensation plutôt agréable.

Je m'approche un peu plus de cette chaleur puis voulant savoir ce que sait, j'ouvre les yeux doucement puis remarque de suite que cette fameuse chaleur assez agréable est due à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui a ses bras autour de moi, une personne assez grande, des cheveux gris... non plutôt argenté et cour et... Attendez là ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend... Je suis en ce moment même, assis sur le rebord d'une table, en train d'enlacer une personne avec mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de la taille et lui a ses bras mal positionnés au niveau de ma taille me rapprochant un peu trop de lui, qui est debout et beaucoup trop près de ma royale personne et...

Merde merde merde merde et merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je me retire vivement de cette personne qui n'est d'autre que ce foutu gardien Vongola utilisateur de dynamite, Gokudera Hayato. Je le vois en train de me regarder de la tête aux pieds tout en réfléchissant, je lui demande alors complètement irrité :

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça espèce de pervers ! Et je suis où là !? »**

Il continus à me regarder, ce qui commence à me gêner énormément, pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde, bien au contraire, beaucoup de personnes s'arrêtent pour admirer ma royale personne, mais là ça devenait beaucoup trop intense... Il s'approche ensuite de moi, plaque mes mains contre la table et se glisse de nouveau entre mes jambes, j'essaye de les replier sur moi-même et de le pousser loin de moi, ça devient beaucoup trop près là ! Comment ose-t-il s'approcher de moi comme ça ! Je lui gueule ensuite dessus puis l'ordonne de me lâcher et de s'éloigner de moi puis je l'entends soupirer, il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure me faisant frémir involontairement :

**« Tu es tellement mignon 10 ans avant~ »**

10 ans avant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie cet abrutit ? Attend... ce n'est peut-être pas une connerie en fait... Cette chose rose qui à atterrit sur moi c'était tout simplement le bazooka des 10 ans ! Mais alors ça veut dire que je suis dans l'avenir et je suis avec cet abruti ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu mon moi du futur pour être avec ce roturier ! J'ouvre la bouche automatiquement totalement surpris par cette ''nouvelle'', je le vois me sourire puis il me dit :

**« Tu es tellement craquant~ désolé mais là je ne peux pas résister~ »**

Je n'ai ensuite pas eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, toujours la bouche ouverte et complètement surpris mais ce que le Vongola fit ensuite me choqua encore plus... Il avait profité que, je sois encore sous le choc pour m'embrasser ! Et pas un simple baiser, non du tout ! Lui il avait carrément plongé sa langue dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne. Je gémis ensuite sentant son membre humide me contrôler totalement et puis instinctivement je commence à répondre à son baiser... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Je devrais de suite l'égorger pour avoir osé rentrer dans mon intimité comme ça, mais... Je n'arrive pas... Je suis totalement rouge et je commence à gémir à chaque petit touché qu'il me fait.

Puis il m'allonge sur la table, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et mes jambes encore écartées et pliée au rebord avec lui debout et entre elles, toujours en train de m'embrasser, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Par manque de souffle, le Vongola arrêta le baiser, enlevant son membre de ma bouche encore légèrement accroché avec ma langue, ensuite nos deux membres se séparèrent, laissant un petit coulis de nos salives mélangées. Après l'embrassade, il commença à déposer quelque petit baiser sur moi, me faisant encore plus gémir et frissonner au toucher.

Je me sens en ce moment totalement impuissant... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, j'essaye pourtant, mais je suis totalement faible, chaque toucher qu'il me fait subir me fait de plus en plus gémir... Je le sens soulever mon sweet, sans l'enlever et il continue à déposer des baisers se rapprochant de plus en plus en directement de mon ventre me faisant encore plus bouillonner et involontairement gémir. Puis sans m'en apercevoir, comme si c'était lui, qui était en train de me contrôler, je gémis encore plus et commence à le supplier et lui d'un air narquois en me souriant il me demande :

**« Oui~ ? »**

C'est fou rien qu'un seul mot de sa part me fait encore plus frémir mais il n'y a pas que ça... Sa main est en ce moment légèrement mal placée... Car oui, alors qu'il m'avait juste avant demandé qu'est-ce que je voulais, il en avait en même temps profiter et placé sa main sur mon entre jambes me faisant légèrement crié puis lui dit totalement rouge :

**« N'importe quoi~ fait quelque chose~ »**

Il se penche alors et m'embrasse sur le front puis d'un coup de main, il baisse légèrement mon bas avec mon caleçon et commence à rire puis il me dit avec un air supérieur :

**« - À peine quelque baiser et tu es déjà dure~ tu es tellement avide Bel~ **

**- L-la ferme ! »**

Je rougis et détourne le regard complètement gêné, puis il me dit en réfléchissant :

**« - Il ne reste plus que 3 minutes malheureusement avant que tu partes dans ton monde... donc si j'organise bien il me reste au moins une minute pour t'envoyer au septième ciel**

**- S-septième ciel ? ****»**

Je le questionne, ne sentant pas vraiment bien cette histoire... Puis lui m'ignore et continus :

******« -** Tu auras ensuite une minute et demie pour te reposer

**- Reposer de quoi ?**

**- Et enfin on aura 30 secondes pour te rhabiller et parler si on a le temps bien sur...**

**- A-attend de quoi tu parles là ?!**

**- Pas le temps de parler~ »**

Puis d'un coup je sentis comme une chaleur s'envelopper autour de mon membre me faisant encore plus gémir, je me sentais totalement transporté dans un autre monde... Tout ce qui nous entourait, avait complètement disparu... Il ne restait plus que moi et lui. Plus il bougeait de haut en bas et plus je gémissait le demandant d'aller plus rapidement, ce qu'il fit alors sans protester.

Alors qu'il ''s'amusait'' avec ma partie génitale, je commençais à sentir une sorte de chaleur au bas de mon ventre puis sans être préparé à ce qui venait par la suite... Je lâcha un profond gémissement et me tortilla. Ma vue a ensuite commencé à se troubler et avant de me faire transporter dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis la voix du Vongola m'appelant comme s'il était inquiet de quelque chose puis plus rien... Rien qu'un trou noir et c'est tout...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**« B-Bel ! »**

Qui m'appelle ? Je suis où cette fois-ci ? Encore dans le futur ?

**« VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DEBOUT FLEMMARD ! »**

Squalo ? Je commence à ouvrir progressivement mes yeux pour savoir ce qui ce passe et savoir si je suis encore dans le futur... Puis la première chose que je vois c'est un plafond blanc et je sens ensuite que je suis sur quelque chose d'assez moelleux. Je vois ensuite la tête du capitaine apparaître juste devant moi... PUTAIN ! IL EST MALADE D'APPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA ?! Je pousse un cri de surprise et frappe sa foutue tête de poisson rouge pour l'éloigner de moi.

**« Te voilà enfin réveillé »**

Je regarde sur le côté pour voir que plusieurs personnes se trouvaient autour de moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi et son gardien de la pluie et il y avait aussi le travelo, Squalo avec des béquilles sérieusement... même après avoir échappé à la mort de peu, il vient quand même me faire chier... Il y avait aussi Mammon et Reborn... puis un peu plus au fond il y avait Hayato qui me regardait mais pas de la même façon que les autres... Lui ça voulait plutôt dire ''attend toi à mourir juste après'' Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Normalement il me regarde juste avec de la haine mais pas à ce point-là !

L'ex-arcobaleno à la tétine jaune sauta en direction de mon genou puis me demanda ce qui s'était passé, je le regarde puis dit que je me rappelle de rien du tout... Mais le problème c'est que si, je me souvenais absolument de tout, enfin jusqu'à partir du moment où je me suis en quelque sorte, évanoui... Cependant, ne voulant pas avouer ce qu'il c'était réellement passé je n'ai rien ajouté d'autre et j'ai ensuite dit que j'étais encore fatigué, voulant être seul en ce moment... Je me mets alors sous la couverture attendant que tout le monde parte et entendant les pas de tout le monde sortir et la porte se fermer juste derrière eux.

Je soupire puis m'assis légèrement rouge, me souvenant de ce qui s'était passé dans le futur... Mais ensuite j'entendis une voix très familière maintenant dire :

**« Je le savais... Tu te souviens pertinemment de ce qui c'est passé... »**

Je sursaute de surprise puis remarque qu'il y avait une personne qui était resté... Puis instinctivement ou plutôt bêtement et tout ça encore rouge, je dis :

**« Hayato ? »**

Il me regarde toujours avec ce même air mais malheureusement pas comme celui du futur... Attendez à quoi je pense là ! Il est hors de question que je me mette avec un roturier comme lui. Complètement dans mes pensées, j'en ressors de suite après avoir entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire :

**« Tu m'écoeures, j'ai reçu, et ne me demande pas comment les souvenirs de ce qu'il c'était passé dans le futur et toi... »**

La ferme...

**« ...Toi tu n'essayes même pas d'ignorer ça et tu n'as même pas essayé d'arrêter ! Comment tu ne peux pas être répugné sérieux... »**

Pitié ne dit plus rien... Je commence d'un coup à sentir comme des gouttes, couler le long de mes joues et sentir comme quelque chose me transpercer mon cœur... Je passe ma main sur ma poitrine pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de sang mais rien du tout... Pitié qu'il arrête ça me fait tellement mal...

**« Et puis merde, fait comme tu veux mais moi je vais faire comme si rien ne c'était passé »**

Arrête s'il te plaît, je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles pour essayer d'arrêter cette douleur...

**« - ça me dégoûte plutôt qu'autre chose **

**- la ferme... »**

Il me regarde surpris puis me demande de répéter et moi complètement hors de contrôle je me lève, et maintenant debout sur le lit je commence à lui gueuler tout ce que j'avais :

**« La ferme ! C'est toi qui me répugne ! Maintenant dégage de là ! »**

Il me regarde maintenant encore plus surpris et essaye de me calmer en se rapprochant et me disant qu'on n'était pas seule dans l'hôpital et moi m'en fichant complètement qu'on soit seul ou pas, je prends le vase qui est juste à côté de mon lit et le balance juste à côté de lui, le faisant briser en plusieurs morceaux sur le mur, puis je continus ensuite à lui gueuler :

**« Je ne veux plus te voir espèce de sale abrutit ! »**

Il commença à titiller puis sortit de suite me laissant seul complètement à bout de forces... Je m'effondre sur le lit et commence à pleurer contre l'oreiller, sentant la douleur dans ma poitrine encore plus puissante comme si on m'arrachait le cœur et sans pitié... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... J'ai tellement mal... Hayato... Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme celui du futur... Pourquoi es-tu tellement dégouté de moi... J'ai tellement envi que tu me sers contre toi comme celui du futur... Tellement envie de sentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation de chaleur au niveau de mon cœur... Pas le sentir totalement d'être totalement détruit...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**

Oui il y aura une petite suite comme le chapitre commençait à ce faire long (à mon goût peut-être pas à ceux de tout le monde xD)

Je vais donc le faire en deux parties ^^"

Sur ce à plus tard~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage~ xD

**Pairing : **Vous verrez par la suite x3

**Résumé :** J'ai accidentellement attiré dans le futur et pratiquement couché avec un homme, avec qui je suis dans le futur alors pourquoi... Oui pourquoi il ne me supporte pas dans le présent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si dégouté de moi ?

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Ne m'ignore pas comme ça _ Partie 2**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Bel ~~~~~**

10 ans plus tard depuis la petite dispute on ne s'était plus du tout parlé, des fois pendant la nuit je repensais à ça et lorsque ça arrivait en général je sortais en ville pour aller boire un verre dans un bar, tout en cachette... Si un jour quelqu'un apprenait ça je peux vous dire que je payerais très chère. Enfin voilà depuis le début de la semaine la Varia était en quelque sorte hébergé chez la famille du Judaime qui était maintenant en Italie depuis qu'il était devenu le Boss de la Vongola, pourquoi on était logé là-bas ?

Eh bien quand un squale voulait essayer un sport et que Lussuria voulait pimenter le jeu en mettant une bombe à la place de la balle et que cette petite bombe s'était retrouvée dans le QG... Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé ensuite... Enfin bref pendant toute cette semaine j'avais dû rester avec plusieurs roturiers et à mon plus grand malheur celui que je voulais encore ignorer était là... Mais pour l'éviter je restais dans la chambre qu'on m'avait laissé le plus longtemps possible... J'avais entendu dire que Sawada était inquiet à mon sujet mais qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ce roturier !

Et puis est venue le soir... et toujours ce même sentiment d'avoir froid dans le lit... Il me fallait de la chaleur et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour en avoir c'est comme je vous les dis... Aller dans un bar et boire. Je me suis donc habillé en mettant un sweet rayé noir et rouge avec une légère veste très courte avec des petites manches noirs, un pantalon noir et des longues chaussures noires aussi.

Bien sur comme je vais dans un bar je n'ai pas mis ma couronne... Surprenant n'est-ce pas. Donc je suis sorti du QG des Vongola par la fenêtre sans me faire voir puis je me suis dirigé vers la ville la plus proche à pied, pas très loin un quart d'heure de marche ce n'est pas beaucoup, puis enfin arrivé je vais directement au bar, commande une boisson bien forte, croise les jambes et attend, j'attends quoi ? Vous verrez bien quand ça arrivera~ J'attends et vois plusieurs personnes danser plutôt sensuellement entre eux puis d'un coup j'entends une voix me demander :

**« Dit donc mon mignon~ tu es tout seul~ »**

Je lui souris puis lui répond :

**« Oui malheureusement~ mais~ »**

Je me lève et me rapproche de lui, puis collé à lui je mets ma jambe contre son entre jambes et continus sensuellement :

**« Un peu de compagnie de votre part me ferait le plus grand bien~ »**

Il prend mon menton avec sa main en me rapprochant de son visage et avec son autre main il me caresse à un endroit très précis puis il me demande ensuite en souriant :

**« Ce serait combien pour un peu de compagnie avec toi~ »**

Je lui souris puis ensuite lui lèche timidement lobe de son oreille et lui répond :

**« Je suis entièrement gratuit~ »**

Il sourit et je le sens qu'il commence à s'exciter, encore un pauvre gars totalement seul et en total manque... J'ai l'impression de me voir. Et oui comme vous l'avez remarqué lorsque je vais au bar je n'y vais pas seulement pour boire mais aussi pour soulager les gros besoins de ces jeunes hommes et pour les plus timides je m'occupe de mener la danse tout en restant celui qui reçoit~ Je lui demande d'aller chez lui puis il me répond que ce n'était pas possible comme il était déjà occupé, puis il me montre sa main gauche et je vois un anneau en or. Alors un petit marié fait le rebelle~ Je lui propose alors de le faire dans un coin de rue, il me regarde puis souris et m'embarque jusqu'à l'extérieur. Petit impatient~

Arrivé à l'extérieur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me surprit car oui cette personne qui était juste devant me regardant n'était nul autre que Hayato en train de fumer. L'ayant finit il l'enleva, la jeta par terre puis d'un air menaçant il me regarda puis me dit :

**« Alors c'est là ou tu vas... je n'aurais jamais crus que tu jouais au prostitué »**

Je lui gueule que je ne fais pas la prostituée, il commence à rire puis pointe le mec à côté de moi et rajoute :

**« Pas la prostituée c'est ça ? Alors comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui va coucher avec la première personne qui croise ? »**

J'allais riposter mais l'homme qui est avec moi, dont je ne connais même pas son nom, me serra contre lui et gueula à Hayato que s'il comptait coucher avec moi, il n'a qu'à faire la queue, à ce moment-là je me suis senti comme enfermé sur moi-même. Je m'éloigne alors de ''mon compagnon de nuit'' et commence à m'enfuir et en vitesse ne voulant pas faire face au Vongola qui avait encore une fois raison je suis répugnant et je couche avec n'importe qui. Je ne sers strictement à rien, personne ne veut de moi, pourquoi est-ce si compliqué, je veux juste un peu de cette chaleur que j'avais reçue il y a 10 ans c'est tout... Alors pourquoi je ne la trouve pas ? Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Je sens ensuite encore ces foutues larmes coller le long de mes joues.

Pourquoi je suis si faible à cause de cette histoire ! Je continus à courir puis entend ensuite Hayato me hurler dessus et me demandant de m'arrêter, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me suit si c'est pour encore ce foutre de moi ? Puis je m'arrête et lui demande d'arrêter de me suivre, mais lui continus à courir puis il me dit faire attention et de vite partir d'ici. Je tourne alors la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait et j'aperçois une voiture roulée à grande vitesse sur moi, je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir mais mes jambes ne me répondaient plus, puis d'un coup j'ai senti quelqu'un me pousser fortement à l'autre bout de la route et moi instinctivement j'ai fermé les yeux et entendu des crissements de pneu.

Hayato ! J'ouvre alors les yeux puis, remarque que j'étais allongé sur le Vongola qui c'était jeté sur moi et m'avais sauvé la vie si cet accident aurait été fatal pour moi... Mais pourquoi il a fait ça, je remarque qu'il a ses bras autour de ma taille, je rougis sentant qu'on était plutôt proche en ce moment mais je remarque alors qu'il a les yeux fermés, je l'appelle hésitant puis remarquant qu'il ne me répond pas je pousse légèrement son épaule et continue à l'appeler en criant son nom pour qu'il me réponde mais toujours pas de réponse... Je sens mes larmes encore une fois couler le long de mes joues et tombant sur le visage d'Hayato puis je continus de l'appeler me fichant complètement de mon image de prince de toute façon déjà souillé :

**« Hayato réveille-toi ! Pitié s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas Hayato ! »**

J'ai les yeux fermés et continus de pleurer, tout ça c'est de ma faute, pourquoi il m'a sauvé la vie, prenez la mienne pas la sienne il ne la pas mériter, tout ça c'est de ma faute... Réveille-toi Hayato... Je m'assis devant sa tête et la pose sur mes genoux, puis d'un coup deux mots sortirent de ma bouche en espérant qu'il les entende...

**« Je t'aime... »**

...

Je t'aime... Deux mots sortis de ma bouche automatiquement, deux mots que j'aurais dû lui dire dès le début au lieu de ''m'amuser'' mais maintenant je crois bien que c'est trop tard... Je baisse la tête les yeux fermés set les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage. Puis je sentis soudainement une main chaude et apaisante se poser sur ma joue gauche et entendit :

**« Arrête de pleurer, tes larmes gâchent tes yeux »**

Je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade, j'ouvris mes yeux pour apercevoir, Hayato me souriant avec un sourire des plus stupides comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'essuie ses foutues larmes de mes yeux avec ma manche, renifle un bon coup. Le Vongola posa sa seconde main sur mon autre joue, la droite et rapprocha mon visage aux siens, me faisant pencher en avant, de plus en plus près de lui, mes lèvres touchant pratiquement les siennes, je commençais à rougir, sentant son souffle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Me laisser faire ? Mais s'il faisait ça juste pour se foutre de moi, encore une fois... Je m'éloigne alors, ne voulant plus souffrir comme il y a dix ans et à mon grand étonnement j'entends l'autre tempête me dire :

**« Je suis désolé... Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai faits... »**

Il passe ensuite sa main dans ma frange la bougeant légèrement, révélant mes yeux devant lui... Pourquoi je le laisse se rapprocher de moi comme ça, laisser voir mon regard, mon âme ! Pourquoi lui de tout le monde ? Je continus à pleurer devant lui, n'arrivant pas à arrêter mes larmes, il retire mes pleures avec ses mains et continus à me sourire en essayant de me calmer même si j'y arrive pas... Puis j'entends une voix venir vers nous avec un ton inquiétant nous demandant :

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Je me retourne pour voir d'où provient cette voix puis aperçoit un homme des plus banals s'approcher vers nous, je sens sur mes genoux, Hayato bouger légèrement pour s'asseoir devant moi et dire au monsieur que tout aller bien. Il essaye ensuite de se lever mais commence à gémir de douleur, je pose alors ma main sur son épaule et lui dit de ne pas trop forcer, il continue à me sourire puis prend ma main et en se levant il m'embarque avec lui, me serrant contre lui puis me murmure :

**« Et si on rentrait ? »**

Le Vongola se retourne ensuite vers l'autre personne puis lui dit que tout allait bien et le remercie par la suite. Il me prend la main et commence à marcher en direction du QG des Vongola, je ne fais que le suivre sans adresser un mot, juste en regardant vers le bas et quelques fois le dos d'Hayato, qui lui continue à marcher sans rien dire non plus... Puis arrivé enfin arrivé au manoir, il ne me demande même pas mon avis et m'embarque directement dans sa chambre pour me plaquer contre son lit. J'essaye de me lever mais sans succès, il m'attache les mains sur les rebords de son lit avec sa ceinture et me murmure ensuite à l'oreille :

**« N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, je risque sinon d'être beaucoup plus violent »**

Je le regarde et ne peut m'empêcher de rougir à son regard, il commence à s'attaquer à mon cou mais avant de le laisser faire un pat de plus, je le retiens et lui demande pourquoi il fait tout ça, alors qu'il ne se parlait pratiquement plus depuis ce petit incident d'il y a 10 ans. Le Vongola me regarde alors puis me murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui sont entrain de dormir :

**« Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans... Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner... J'ai laissé passer une occasion en or d'être avec toi, mais j'étais tellement orgueilleux à l'époque que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire semblant d'être dégouté, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer être gaie et puis quand je t'ai vu sortir de ce bar avec cette ordure, je... »**

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver les bons mots, je finis par céder sous son charme et lui dépose un léger baiser sur ces lèvres douces, je remarque qu'il commence tout d'abord par être surpris par mon geste puis peu de temps après je le sens approfondir le baiser et me demander la permission d'entrer que je lui accorde sans poser de questions. Il finit ensuite pendant le baiser par détacher mes mains, je les pose alors sur ses épaules et le sers près de moi de peur qu'il part comme la dernière fois, qu'il me laisse seul encore une fois...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Belphegor était en ce moment allongé sur le lit du Vongola, les jambes écartés et ses bras enroulés autour du cou d'Hayato, qui lui était positionné au-dessus de lui, entre les jambes de la tempête de la Varia et les mains à côté du visage du prince. Tout en l'embrassant fougueusement et en entendant les supplices du blond entre quelque baiser, l'utilisateur de dynamite commença ensuite à s'attaquer au cou laissant une paire de suçons, il leva la tête, regarda droit dans les yeux ou plutôt la frange blonde puis demanda sérieusement :

**« Tu as couché avec combien de personnes ? »**

Le membre de la Varia, regarde tout d'abord l'argenté d'un air absent, se demandant pourquoi il lui posait ce genre de questions, puis il lui demande juste après, enfin ne demande pas vraiment mais le seul mot, si on peut appeler ça un mot, qui venait de sortir à savoir **« Hein ? »**, voulait absolument tout dire... En gros, pourquoi est-ce que tu poses ce genre de question alors que l'ambiance commençait à être torride... Le Vongola, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait dire, rajouta en posant un doigt sur le membre du prince, maintenant excité :

**« Si tu préfères... qui ont eu le malheur de toucher à des endroits intimes comme celui-là ou plutôt... »**

Le Vongola retourna ensuite le blond pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le ventre, le derrière légèrement en hauteur, se retrouvant contre l'entre jambes du Vongola, qui se pencha pour être au niveau de l'oreille du prince pour lui murmurer :

**« Combien de personnes sont passé par cet endroit ? »**

La tempête de la Varia retourna la tête en direction du Vongola, totalement rougissant par ce que venait de lui demander l'argenter, il lui répondit alors que ça ne le regardait en rien du tout puis au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hayato déposa un léger baiser sur les douces lèvres du blond qui ferma les yeux, se laissant une nouvelle fois emporter. Puis, après ce doux et magnifique baiser pour les deux tempêtes, Gokudera murmura à l'oreille de l'utilisateur de couteaux :

**« Je t'aime »**

Gokudera positionna ensuite Belphegor sur le dos et reprit de suite les lèvres du blond, qui était encore et toujours totalement rouge, et maintenant aussi essoufflé et étourdit par une totale passion. Après un baiser passionné, le Vongola mordilla le cou du prince qui ne put se retenir de gémir, posa ses mains sur la tête de l'argenter, Hayato mordilla ensuite les lèvres et murmura tout en commençant à enlever les vêtements de celui-ci :

**« Laisse-moi te prendre ici et maintenant mon doux et vicieux prince~ »**

Belphegor rigola alors à son nouveau surnom puis finit par rougir quand il se retrouva par la suite, totalement nu devant le Vongola. Souriant, Gokudera écarta les jambes du blond en mordillant son cou, laissant un suçon, indiquant qu'il lui appartenait. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon, laissant à découvert, son membre complètement excité, s'assit sur le lit et prit le prince par les cheveux, l'emmenant directement devant son membre. La tempête de la Varia continua à rougir, devant cette position des plus compromettantes, il comprit de suite ce que l'argenter voulait qu'il fasse et c'est timidement, qu'il prit le membre du Vongola d'une main et commença à sucer, tel un enfant, léchant sa sucette.

Hayato, ferma les yeux et commença à gémir, il posa une main sur la tête du prince, caressant les mèches blondes comme s'il disait à son chien qu'il se comportait bien et aurait une petite gâterie... Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à lui donner, car le Vongola enleva la tête de Bel de son membre maintenant bien humide, prit les jambes de celui-ci et l'embarqua au fond de son lit de telle sorte qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même position qu'au départ, puis il commença à introduire son membre dans le corps frêle du blond qui ne put retenir des cris de douleur mais aussi d'extase.

Gokudera, atteignant à un point sensible, la tempête de la Varia, griffa alors les épaules de l'argenter et adressa un sourire au Vongola, oui, ce soir, les deux tempêtes se souviendraient, et cela pendant très longtemps, de cette soirée... D'ailleurs, les autres qui cohabités avec eux, à savoir le reste de la Varia et de la Vongola, se souviendraient aussi parfaitement de cette soirée, comment ? Avec les cris et les tapages d'extase des deux jeunes amants.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde était assis à la table à manger pour prendre leurs petits déjeuné, une grenouille un peu trop curieux s'adressa à son sempai :

**« Bel-sempai~ Pourquoi vous avez hurlé hier soir au Vongola d'aller plus vite ? Vous étiez entrain de jouer ? »**

Le nommé ''Bel-sempai'' recracha par la suite, tout son chocolat chaud après cette question, regarda son kohai, encore plus rougissant que jamais et Fran, car oui c'était bien lui bande d'inculte, continua son petit questionnement des plus discrètes et innocente qui soit :

**« Et pourquoi vous avez plusieurs marques violettes sur le cou ? Et quand vous êtes venu, vous aviez eu une démarche très bizarre, c'est la nouvelle mode ? Ou vous êtes complètement stupide ? »**

Non seulement, deux tempêtes s'étaient retrouvés le soir même pour une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air mais en plus, le QG des Vongola avait une nouvelle décoration... Oui beaucoup de couteaux avaient été retrouvé enfoncés dans le mur, en plus d'une grenouille en nouveau tableau.

**~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~**


End file.
